Simplify the following expression: ${-5(q-2)+7(7+6q)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-5(}\gray{q-2}{)} + 7(7+6q) $ $ {-5q+10} + 7(7+6q) $ Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ -5q+10 + {7(}\gray{7+6q}{)} $ $ -5q+10 + {49+42q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-5q + 42q} + {10 + 49}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {37q} + {10 + 49}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {37q} + {59}$ The simplified expression is $37q+59$